Numb
by InvestInLove
Summary: Sad at the beginning, EO fluff at the end. I had to repost this it got deleted.


**Disclaimer: Don't own SVU or any of the characters,**

**I had to repost this it got deleted.**

_Numb_

Olivia sat in her apartment. The TV was playing, but she wasn't paying attention. She didn't even know what was on.

Their latest case had gone horribly. They had lost. She seemed to be the only one who believed the girl. She had said her mom abused her and that she overheard her mom paying a guy to rape her. But without evidence, the case had been history.

_Numb_

So there she was, sitting in an empty apartment, staring off into space and trying desperately not to cry or let her feelings show at all.

_Numb_

Not being able to bare being in her apartment anymore she grabbed her keys and her coat and stepped out into the cold night.

_Numb_

She walked around for hours. She didn't even know how long exactly. It was freezing, but she couldn't feel it. Couldn't feel anything.

Her mind had drifted away from the case, to someone else, Elliot. She knew she had hurt him by moving away and not letting him in. She wanted to go and apologize more than anything, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

_Numb_

Finally, after not being able to walk anymore, she sat down on the steps of an apartment. She put her head in her hands and just sat there not even noticing when it started to rain.

_Numb_

Just then, the door behind her opened, but she didn't notice until to hands landed on her shoulders.

She jumped. "Elliot? What are you doing here?"

"This is my apartment building." He said, sitting down beside her. "God Liv, your freezing. How long have you been sitting out here?"

_Numb_

Silence.

"Nevermind. Come inside and get warm."

Without protest, Olivia allowed Elliot to help her into the builiding and up to his apartment, finally realizing how cold she really was.

_Numb_

Elliot opened the door to his apartment and Olivia followed him in. She was still shivering a little from the freezing cold weather. Her hair and clothes were soaked from rain being blown on her.

_Numb_

Elliot led her over to the couch and covered her up with a blanket. He got her some of his sweat pants and a sweatshirt and brought them to her.

Still without saying anything she went to the bathroom to change. She stepped out a few seconds later, having to hold the sweatpants up so they would fall down, the sleeves of the sweatshirt going way over her hands.

Elliot couldn't help but smile at her appearance, she still she showed no signs of emotion or wanting to talk,

_Numb_

She sat down once again on the couch. Elliot sat down beside her. "What happened Liv?" He asked, moving her chin up to look in her eyes.

She was silence a few seoconds more. "It was just the case……I guess it got to me too much." She sounded guilty, embarrassed, ashamed.

Elliot sighed. He knew why. The girl probably reminded her of herself, although he knew she would probably never admit it.

_Numb_

"I guess I just cracked." She looked back down, finding a sudden interest in the pattern of Elliot's couch.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Liv." He said. "Please look at me."

"When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. The tears that had been threatening to come out all night finally did. She buried her head in Elliot's shoulder as he whispered comforting things in her ear. In a way, he was relieved and in another way, he was heartbroken.

All the time he had known her, this was one of the only times she decided to show her feelings to him, and he knew she needed to do it more often. He sighed again. He was one to talk, keeping all his feelings bottled up inside, he knew he had no right to judge her.

_Numb_

She just sat there and cried on him for who-knows-how-long. After a while, Elliot was feeling like he wanted to cry to, hating so much to see Olivia break down like that.

She finally stopped and looked up at Elliot. "I'm tired." She said, proving that point by yawning a few seconds later.

"Okay." Elliot said. He wanted to know more, but figured it would hurt to wait until morning. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

_Numb_

"No, Elliot. I don't want to kick you out of your own bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Elliot gave her a pleading look at started to open his mouth when she cut him off. "How about this, you have a pretty big bed, so we can just share it."

"Fine. I'm too tired to care." Elliot said, his last words being cut off by a yawn, causing Olivia to laugh for the first time that night.

They walked into Elliot room and got into the bed. Elliot reached over and turned off the light after making sure Olivia was comfortable.

They layed there for a few minutes, neither one being able to sleep. "El?" Olivia said.

"Yeah?" Elliot turned to face her.

"I love you." Her voice came out a whisper.

"I love you too Liv." He smiled in the darkness.

Both of them knew that everything was going to be alright now that they were together.

_No longer Numb._

**My first SVU oneshot. Actuallymy first oneshot that wasn't a songfic. This was actually longer than all my other oneshots. Wow. The end was bad. Well, I think it was bad. R & R.**


End file.
